scarycreepypastasfandomcom-20200214-history
Theo's Sanity
Theo heard male voices coming from down stairs, Theo gathered all the energy he could. "Some one, help me" Theo Called out. He heard some one running up the, he saw a police officer enter the room. "Help me" he said with the last of his energy. The officer grabbed his radio, "I need an ambulance, I have a survivor. he's alive but in critical condition", Every thing went blurry for Theo after that. One Month Later Theo woke up in a hospital bed, "I'm glad your awake" the doctor said. "Your luck, your amongst one in a million surviving a head wound like yours". "How long was I out for?" Theo asked. "A month", the doctor replied. "Were is my family?" Theo asked. "I'm sorry to tell you, your the only one that lived", the doctor replied. "What's going to happen to me now?" Theo asked. "You will be put in to witness protection, and placed with a foster family. You will need to have a psychological, assessment so you can be placed, where you get the best help", the doctor replied. Theo layed there crying, wishing he had died with his family. He regretted calling out for help. Theo just wanted to be with his parents, he wanted to hear his little sisters cheeky laugh again. [[Theo's Nightmare]] He was in his room at his house, holding his sister. Hoping, begging for her to be alive. When he heard Caroline's voice. "Theo, Theo. I'm coming for you Theo, I'm going to kill you". He ran out the house, as fast as he could. Banging on the naghbours door, shouting for help, but no response. He did this all the was down, the street with the same result. The entire time he could, hear Caroline calling him. "Theo, Theo. I'm coming for you Theo, I'm going top kill you". The final house he came to, but he didn't knock. "Caroline lives here", was scratched in to the door. He heard Caroline be hind him, he spun round and saw her. stand=ing a few feet away, she ran at him, and attacked him. Back To Reality Theo woke up in a cold sweat screaming. "Theo. Its okay Theo, it was just a dream", the doctor said. "I... I'm okay" Theo said "Just a bad dream. Just a bad dream". "Are you okay Theo?" the doctor asked, "Yes I'm okay" Theo replied. "Theo this is doctor Jones, he's the psychiatrist doing you psychological assessment", the doctor said. "Hi Doc" Theo said, I'll let you get on with it", the doctor said as he left the room Psychological Assessment Patient ID: 369 Patients name: Johnson, Theo Patient was distressed and paranoid, could not complete a full sentence. He could not focus on one thing at a time. He is convinced Caroline is coming for him. He seemed to hallucinate during my session with him. The patient kept mixing up his words, and rambled about a fantasy about his little sister being alive. Patient is suffering from, complicated guilt and trauma, paranoid schizophrenia, psychosis, depression, anxiety disorder and hallucinations. He will improve with medication a stable environment. Two Months Later Every thing was going well for Theo, he was improving and getting better. He had a girlfriend, and some new friends at a new school. Theo was happy, until he heard the news. Caroline had escaped from the mental hospital. Bringing back all the memories, the trauma Theo stopped taking his meds. He stopped going out, he stopped sleeping. He was back at square one. He knew it was a matter of time. Night came and he heard his bedroom, door open and some one Walk in. He was to scared to look, but he knew who it was. He felt something sharp pears, his back multiple times. The covers were pulled away and some, one turned on the bed side lamp. It wasn't Caroline, it was a guy. He was wearing black clothe, and an insane look on his face. He said "This is for my, beloved Caroline". Then he stabbed Theo through the, chest strait in to the heart. The killer had written on the wall, "I love you Caroline, love CWM"